


Disturbia

by xSallyFace



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Disturbia, Gay, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by a Rihanna Song, Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song, M/M, Mashup, One Shot, Panic, Sad, Sad Ending, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suicide, and oh boy its a lot of angst, city of wonders, for a short one shot that is, fuck this is actually gonna be sad, like a lot, like fucking sad, this is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSallyFace/pseuds/xSallyFace
Summary: Sal sees Larry's ghost for the first time after he dies.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Disturbia

Sal saw a pure spark of white. Then absolute nothing.

𝒩𝑜 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝑔𝒶𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓇𝑒𝒹, 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝒾𝓉 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓉𝑒𝒹

A few seconds later he felt his body shiver as he suddenly woke in a place he had never seen before. More like felt. It was something like Larry's tree house, but way more blurred out and... In some way, vanishing into the oblivion with every breath the blue haired took freely without the prosthetic - Wait, what?

𝒩𝑜𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝒹, 𝓃𝑜𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓈𝒶𝒾𝒹, 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝓈𝓅𝑒𝒶𝓀 𝒶𝒷𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝒾𝓉

Oh, yeah. They took his prosthetic off in the chair. He just had a blindfold now and his normal red jeans, blue sneakers and a black sweater. His hair was down, his blindfold being removable by a lace strap on the back, but he decided to keep it on, but he pulled it up just enough to see where he was walking.

𝒜𝓁𝓁 𝓂𝓎 𝓁𝒾𝒻𝑒 𝑜𝓃 𝓂𝓎 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝒹, 𝒹𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝒶𝒷𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝒾𝓉, 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁𝓈 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝐼'𝓂 𝑔𝑜𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒾𝓃𝓈𝒶𝓃𝑒

"SAL!" The bluenette knew exactly to who that voice belonged. None other than Larry Johnson himself.  
He didn't move from his spot though. Sal could hear the taller's footsteps and his breathing became elaborate.

𝐼𝓉'𝓈 𝒶 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝑒𝒻 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉, 𝓉𝑜 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑔𝓇𝒶𝒷 𝓎𝑜𝓊

He undid the lace strap of the blindfold but stood still in his tracks.  
"You... You fucking bastard!" Sal yelled, his fists scrunching up the fabric material and tears began pooling in his somehow still not damaged eye sockets.

𝐼𝓉 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝒸𝓇𝑒𝑒𝓅 𝓊𝓅 𝒾𝓃𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓈𝓊𝓂𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊  
𝒜 𝒹𝒾𝓈𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝒾𝓃𝒹, 𝒾𝓉 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊

"Sally face..?" Larry asked, putting his arms around the smaller male, trying to comfort him as best as he could.  
For as much time as he had left.

𝐼𝓉'𝓈 𝓉𝑜𝑜 𝒸𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝒻𝑜𝓇𝓉, 𝓉𝒽𝓇𝑜𝓌 𝑜𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒷𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓀 𝓁𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝓈

"Why would y-you... O-off yourself?!" Sal screamed, pushing Larry away and turning around to look at him, both of their eyes were sparkling with fresh tears and they rolled down their cheeks,  
"It was too much Sal! And I don't take fucking pills like you did back then! I had fucking nothing! Only you! But the ghosts, murders and all that shit were too much." Larry explained, earning himself new tears from Sal and a quick fist to the face. "OW! SAL! WHAT THE HELL?!"

𝒲𝑒'𝓇𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒸𝒾𝓉𝓎 𝑜𝒻 𝓌𝑜𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇, 𝒶𝒾𝓃'𝓉 𝑔𝑜𝓃𝓃𝒶 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝓎 𝓃𝒾𝒸𝑒

"You... you fucking shit! Why would you leave me?! You could have just talked to me! I would h-have been there for you! But no, you decide to be a selfish coward?! A-and-and off yourself?! You're...  
pathetic. Just like Jim. You just fucking leave the people that need you." Sal said, looking up at Larry with his scarred features as the taller held his now slightly blood stained face.

𝒲𝒶𝓉𝒸𝒽 𝑜𝓊𝓉, 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓂𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝑔𝑜 𝓊𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇, 𝒷𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝓉𝓌𝒾𝒸𝑒

"S-Sal-" Larry said, removing a finger away from his mouth to open it and speak a word out, only to be stopped by a punch in the stomach.  
"I loved you, AND YOU THREW IT ALL ASIDE! I really fucking shouldn't have even asked Lisa about you when I moved in. Fuck you, Larry." Sal said, smirking up with a devilish grin at Larry and stepped away from him.

𝒴𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓉𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓃 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝒶𝓁𝓉𝑒𝓇𝑒𝒹, 𝓈𝑜 𝒾𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓂𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒻𝒶𝓁𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓈𝑒

"N-no, Sal-" Larry whimpered out quietly, looking at the fading figure of his soulmate.  
"SAL!" He screamed one last time before his legs gave out and he fell onto the vanishing floor underneath him as Sal's figure slowly faded into the nothingness.

𝒴𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓂𝒾𝓃𝒹 𝒾𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝒟𝒾𝓈𝓉𝓊𝓇𝒷𝒾𝒶

Larry woke up with a scream, looking to his left, only to find Sal looking at him with glossy and worried eyes as his arms were around the taller's waist, trying to comfort him as best as he could.


End file.
